How To Melt The Ice a FrostxHiccup Fanfic
by LegendOfGalaga
Summary: things are going just fine in Berk until Jack Frost comes. at first Hiccup is annoyed by this, but the more him and Jack stay around each other, the more Hiccup seems to be forgetting his feelings for Astrid...
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup was getting food for Toothless one day and then he heard a lady say "Can anyone help me up? I slipped on some ice." Yes, there is snowfall, considering where they live. But they just shoveled the snow away yesterday, and it hasn't snowed at all today. Which means it could be only one person. Jack..."Surprise!" Jack yelled out, startling him "…Frost." Hiccup scowled. "Now, now…no need to be so uptight." Jack said with a devilish grin. There was something about the way that he smiled that…no. Was Hiccup honestly about to think something like that? "So, how's Astrid been?" Jack asked. Completely thrown off by Jack's question, he replied "Uh, she's been good." Is it bad that at the moment, Astrid was one of the last things on his mind? All he could think about was the icy cold blueness of… "So if it isn't Astrid, then who's on your mind?" Jack asked playfully. Wow, he was not making this easy. "It-it's no one." Hiccup lied, face turning a little red. He needed to get away from Jack, and quickly. "If that's all, then…" Hiccup managed out before... "Now, now, let's wait a minute, here. What do you say me and you go on a little adventure?" Jack asked with a smirk. Oh great. He was looking to see what his reaction would be. Trying to force his face not to flush at that statement, and probably failing Jack's test, Hiccup simply asked "Where to?" like it was the most important thing he could've said. Then Jack pushed the matter even farther. The boy circled around him and stopped behind him, his fingers running up the back of Hiccup's head and ruffling Hiccup's hair. "Oh. You're nervous, aren't you? Is the 'high and mighty' viking scared?" Jack teased. Trying not to fail the test, Hiccup walked off and shook his head. What did just happen?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was rather quiet. Hiccup let out a sigh. "Well, Toothless. Wanna go for a ride?" he asked weakly. They had already flown around Berk countless times. "Hey, come on! Lighten up, will you? You aren't usually like this." someone said while hugging him. It was Astrid. "Oh, heya." Hiccup said. "What's up, now?" Astrid asked. "Nothing. Just bored." he replied. "What do you say me and you go out on an adventure?" Astrid asked. That was the exact same thing that Jack had said to him yesterday. The thought of that made him have to sit down for a second. "Okay, tell me. What's up?" Astrid asked. "It's just that…" he began but then immediately stopped. What is going on? How could he tell her that he actually felt something for someone else yesterday? "Eh. Nothing. Wanna help get some fish for the dragons?" Hiccup asked sweetly, hoping she'd drop the subject. She just gave an unconvinced "okay" and they did just that. It was early evening and they had finished taking care of all of the dragons. Then it started to get a little chilly out and that's when Hiccup began to worry. Jack Frost was coming back, and very shortly. He went back inside, and as soon as he turned around…"Hello." Jack said. Hiccup froze. The other boy was standing on one of his bedposts. "Uh…hi. Mind telling me what you're doing here?" he asked. "Simple. Came to see you." Jack said with a smile. Oh, that smile…"Erh, okay. For what, though?" Hiccup asked. Then Jack frontflipped off the bedpost and landed right in front of Hiccup. "Don't avoid it." he said, looking straight into Hiccup's eyes. "Don't avoid what?" Hiccup asked. "It's nothing." Jack said then began jumping and doing backflips on Hiccup's bed. "So…uh…" Hiccup mumbled. "I should probably go and you know, let it snow, let it snow, yada yada…" Jack said. "Want me to help?" Hiccup found himself asking without control. "Haha. Sure. If you even can." Jack said with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening, after much talking, ice skating, and roasting marshmallows by the fire, Hiccup and Jack were ready to head back where everyone else was when…"Where have you been?" a very angry Astrid asked. "I…uh. Just…" Hiccup barely contained a laugh "chilling with Jack." and apparently Astrid didn't find his corny joke very amusing. "Well, why you were 'chilling' with that loon, one of the dragons almost burned down half of Berk!" Astrid yelled. "Now, now, chica…wait. Did she just call me a loon?" Jack asked. "Yeah, she did. Look, Astrid, I'm sorry. I didn't know that…" Hiccup said before he was interrupted. "Oh. You didn't KNOW that a dragon would try to burn some place down? Yes, because dragons are so well behaved and they don't have the capability to breathe fire." Astrid continued on with her yelling. Hiccup couldn't help but think about just how bitchy women could be. "I'll be here next time when it happens. Once again, sorry." he said and darted into his house before she could say anything else. About an hour later Hiccup took a look out the window to see the night sky and who did he see? Jack Frost. Sitting on the edge of his roof. Jack's the one who got him into this mess with Astrid. Hiccup walked outside. "What the hell, man?" he asked Jack. "What, now?" Jack asked. "You are the one who got me into this mess. Why?" Hiccup yelled. "Look, I'm sorry about your girlfriend, it's just…" Jack mumbled and then got quiet. Dead silence for a few minutes. "Just…what?" Hiccup asked almost breathless. "It's nothing." Jack said. "Well, um, I think you better go." Hiccup said. "Yeah…" Jack said and then flew off. That would be the last time that Jack would come around for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

_from the Author: heya guys! thought i would post another chapter for Christmas. enjoy this fluffy yaoi scene while it lasts. just gonna say that. OH, BUT NOW I HAVE SAID TOO MUCH. well, i should stop since i've said enough. byee~_

It was now a few months later. It was snowing once again. Wait…snow. Shouldn't that mean that-he is here. Jack Frost is here. Hiccup woke with a start at that realization. For some reason Jack has been on his mind a lot lately. Or, more or less, the argument they had. He had been so rude to Jack, and…well, no time for that now. He heard a knock at the door. When he opened it Jack was leaning back against the door looking up at the moon, and since the door had opened, fell backwards. Hiccup had caught him. "Uh…" he said. "Hello to you, too." Jack said looking embarrassed and immediately got up. "Ahem. Kinda figured you would be here. You know, with Winter and snow and everything else." Hiccup said. "Well, Hiccup, my friend, do you know what day it is?" Jack asked in a silky tone of voice. "What day is it?" Hiccup asked, kinda worried now. Jack laughed. "It's Christmas." Jack said holding up a mistletoe and looking at it questioningly. Hiccup quickly kissed him on the cheek and just stood there with his arms crossed, looking mortified. 'Better than nothing.' Jack thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell…" Hiccup whispered, still thinking about when Jack had visited on Christmas Day. That little stunt that Jack pulled...did he honestly want him to kiss him then? Then came an even more shocking realization. Hiccup wouldn't have minded doing so. No bother in trying to stop the thoughts that've already came to his head. He needed to talk to Astrid about this…but how? He just darted out the door and began calling her name. Then she popped up behind him. "What is it, Hiccup?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "This is s-something serious." Hiccup barely got out. Astrid's face immediately calmed. "Well?" she asked. "It's about me and you…and Jack…and" Hiccup began mumbling. "I got it." she replied. "You do?" he asked. "Yes. You're in love with Jack and we have just kinda burned out. I get it, really. It wasn't that hard to tell. Don't worry about me, I'll be alright. Now go get him. Don't make doing this to me worth nothing, you got it?" she whispered then gave him a sister-like hug. He just stood there in amazement. "R-right." Hiccup said. But how the fuck is he going to get Jack Frost of all people?

_note from the author: HOLY CRAP I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT NOT POSTING FOR THIS STORY MORE OFTEN. it's just that when i originally started writing this, i was all like "JACK FROSTxHICCUP FOR THE WIN!" and now i'm like "yeah. i ship them. but i don't feel like continuing this story" (just being honest with you guys...) so yeah. apologies. the next chapter after this is the last one, anyways._


	6. Chapter 6: The End!

Hiccup paced back in forth in his house, hands in his hair. How is he gonna go about this? It isn't like he can just say 'Hey, guess what? I love you.' to him. Plus, Jack hasn't come by in a while. Maybe he should try finding him? Only he didn't have to. As soon as Hiccup walked out the door, he could see him off in the distance, flying around doing whatever. Then he saw Hiccup and came over. "Heya." Jack said. "It's been a while, eh?" Hiccup replied. "Well, yeah. I was starting to think you were mad at me, you know? The thing with Astrid, then Christmas…" he said. "Oh? I'm not mad about that." Hiccup said. "By the way…heard you and Astrid broke it off. Why is that?" he asked. Hiccup just stood there, face red, when it hit him. Jack has been staying here the whole time. He never left. "No reason." Hiccup hastily said. "Dude, you don't break up with a chick like Astrid for no reason. Tell me." he shot back. "Well-uh-ahem-okay. The…reason is…because of you." Hiccup said, getting more nervous about the way this conversation was going by the second. "What? No! I knew I messed it up when-" he started. "No, no…it isn't that." Hiccup said. "Then why me?" the other boy asked, eager for answers that Hiccup couldn't put into words. "Because…" Hiccup began then decided words couldn't be used in this sense. Then Hiccup tightly hugged the other boy, who did not pull away. Then Jack lifted Hiccup's head and kissed him. "Hiccup, you know all you had to do was say it is so. You…you have always been slightly more than a friend to me. And to know that despite the fact that you had Astrid, you actually did feel the same is just-" Jack began then cut himself off by just sitting there passionately kissing Hiccup. Neither one could explain it in words, but both could with actions.

_authors note: ; -; it's done. i enjoyed writing this more than i thought i did. oh well. still. it is an accomplished story now._


End file.
